


Odd One Out

by kittykatrocks12



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatrocks12/pseuds/kittykatrocks12
Summary: Mark is a wolf and everyone wants him to find a mate but he doesn't want one. Things change over time.





	1. Wolf Start

Odd One Out

A dark brown wolf is laying on his bed of grass. His eyes are closed and he looks like he is sleeping but he isn’t. he is thinking. He barely registers the smell of deer as the hunters return with dinner. His eyes open and ears perk up when he is nudged in the shoulder.

“Mark”

Another brown wolf lays beside him.

“What do you want Tom?” Mark asks, annoyed at being interrupted

“Have you found a mate yet?”

Mark sighs though his nose. Trying not to get angry at his brother.

“I have been asked that many times already, the answer is still no”

“It’s because we’re worried about you. You know what will happen if you don’t find a mate before your birthday”

“I know full well and honestly, I don’t care”

Mark is pushed harder in the shoulder making him look at Tom.

“You should care!” Tom growls “We don’t want to drive you out but the pack leader made it clear. You must have a mate when you turn 18 or you will be exiled”

Tom shoves him harder and he turns from his stomach to his back. Tom towers over him.

“Fine. I will find a mate. Now stop worrying about me”

Mark shoves Tom off him and turns over. To Tom’s annoyance instead of getting up Mark goes back to thinking.

“Mark, what am I to do with you”

Tom sighs and walks away. Mark lays a bit longer before getting up to get some food. While eating, he looks at the females and none of them appeal to him.

‘How am I going to find a mate I actually like?’

He finishes the meat and discards the bone. Then with another sigh he returns to his bed of grass to sleep.

‘I need peace so I can think’


	2. Human Job

Odd One Out

The next morning, before the others wake up Mark sneaks away. He is quick as he runs through the forest to the edge. Just outside Mark can see some of the houses that make up the town.

He shapeshifts to his naked human body then grabs a backpack filled with human clothes, hidden in the nook of a tree. He picks out, red boxers, white shirt and jeans, with a small red jacket since it’s a bit cold in the morning. Lastly he pulls on a pair of blue sneakers with white socks.

Now fully dressed. He sprints out the forest to a nearby park. It is too early for anyone to be out so he has some alone time. Mark takes in a deep breath smelling the cool morning air. He slowly exhales though his mouth.

‘I love the smell of the morning’

Mark casually strolls through the park, hands in his sweater pockets. After a minute the weight returns.

‘Do I really need a mate?’ he wonders

‘No! I came to relax and not think about these things’

Mark walks over to a bench and wipes off the morning dew then sits, leaning his head back. He almost falls asleep until the excited squeal of a child makes his head shoot up. He watches the children and parents play together and a calm smile comes to his face.

‘I wish I was a pup again so I don’t have to worry about anything’

Mark leans his head back again and closes his eyes. Feeling the morning sun on his face. He is startled when there is a tug on his pant leg. He sits up and looks down into the bright brown eyes of a little girl. She tugs his pants again.

“Doggie~” she chirps

Mark struggles to keep his smile. He is NOT a dog! A woman runs over to them, they look alike. Same eyes and hair but the woman has a dark purple bow at the top of her head, she picks up the little girl and holds her.

“Ali, what have I told you about talking to strangers” she scolds then looks at Mark “I’m sorry if she was bothering you sir”

“She wasn’t bothering me at all” Mark says waving a hand “Please tell her I’m not a dog”

“Ah sorry. She hasn’t worked out all the scents yet”

“Might I ask what she is? she doesn’t seem to have the same scent as you”

“She is a half as is as my son” the woman answers

“A half?” Mark says, confused

“My mate is human”

“That’s possible?” Mark asks

“Of course~” she says, happily “Love can happen to anyone”

Mark stares. It’s possible to have a human mate?

“I just realized, I haven’t introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Kitty and this” Kitty holds up the little girl “Is Almira”

“Mama! My name is Ali” Almira whines, before Mark can introduce himself

“I know you don’t like your name but it’s the one we gave you when you were born” Kitty says

She nuzzles the girls nose and both giggle. Mark watches them, completely confused. Not only a human mate but she has two children as well.

Mark can feel eyes on him and looks past the girls to a man sitting on the grass. He has toddler sitting on his lap. The man’s eyes bore into his own and he can feel irritation coming from him.

“I think you should go back to your mate. He doesn’t seem happy to see you with me” Mark says, not breaking eye contact with the man

Kitty looks over her shoulder and chuckles.

“Oh he gets like that sometimes. Don’t worry about it” she turns to walk away but looks back at Mark “If you ever want to ask me anything you know how to find me”

With that she walks back to the two and sits with them. He says something and Kitty laughs. His cheeks turn red and embarrassment comes off him in waves.

Mark chooses to leave the park before the many different emotions affect him. he wanders the town for a little while. A delicious smell drifts to his nose and he follows it to a little café. He licks his lips and pushes the door open and nearly crying out when the bell above it rings. He slips inside and looks around.

‘This place must be new but it’s cute~’

There is pastel pinks and blue with a little green here and there. The tables are white with different colored doily table cloths.

“Just take a seat, I’ll be out in a sec~” a voice sings from the back

Mark nods to himself and sits at a nearby table. He sits there quietly sniffing the wonderful smell. After a few minutes a man skips out the door to the kitchen. He comes up to Mark, in one hand is a menu the other a pad and pen. He gives the menu to Mark.

“Have a look and tell me what you would like~” the man chirps

Mark nods and looks at the menu, feeling glad he taught himself to read. While reading, he realizes the man is still standing next to him with a big grin on his face. Mark feels uncomfortable with him still there.

“I will have a black coffee and a slice of chocolate cake, please” Mark says. Holding the menu out to the man

“Coming right up~” the man chirps, taking the menu and skipping back to the kitchen

‘I didn’t think humans could be that happy in the morning’

Mark doesn’t have to wait long before the man comes back out. He walks to the table and still wearing his grin he places the coffee and plate with the cake and a fork on the table.

To Marks discomfort he stays by the table as he picks up the fork and takes a piece of the cake. There is a shout from the kitchen and the man reluctantly returns.

Mark sighs and, eats and drinks in peace. Though as soon as he finishes his coffee the man runs up to him, still with his grin.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asks, cheerily

“No I’m good, thank you” Mark says

“Then I will get your check”

Mark eyes widen and put a hand on his pocket.

“I don’t have any money” Mark mumbles

The man waves his hand like there is no problem.

“Don’t worry, I will pay for you”

“Really?” Mark asks, not-believing

The man nods and there is a yell from the kitchen. Mark frowns, not wanting to eat to for free.

“I have to do something? I don’t want to eat for free”

The man frowns. His brows furrow together and after a moment he runs back to the kitchen. There is fast paced chatter coming from the kitchen and another man walks out. He is shorter and has a deep frown. Mark can feel a sort of anger coming from him.

“You can’t pay, so you want to do something for us to help pay?” he asks

“Yes please, it’s unfair if I don’t” Mark replies nodding vigorously

The other smirks and holds out his hand.

“Then you’re hired”

“What?” Mark says, looking between the man’s face and his hand

“I’m giving you a job, take it or I’m calling the police”

Mark takes his hand and shakes it with a grin.

“Yes, I will do what ever you tell me to”

“Good” he takes back his hand “My name is Lovino and the other guy is Antonio”

“Mark, pleasure to me you~” Mark chirps, standing

Lovino looks up at him.

‘Shit, he’s tall… why do I feel I’m going to regret this later...’

Mark is given the task to wash the dishes.

Unfortunately, the smell of all the different spices and ingredients are too much for the wolf with an acute sense of smell. He ends up running outside and throwing himself onto the grass, confusing and scaring a lot of people. Kitty is on the side giggling… the money for replacing broken dishes it taken out of his paycheck.

Next he is told to sweep the floor.

Mark didn’t know there were little designs pained on the floor and spent some time trying to scrub one off. He succeeds but also ruined the tile. The money to pay for a new one is taken out of his paycheck.

Mark is sitting outside the café, dejected. He looks up when he hears the bell ring. Lovino walks to him, holding a stalk of papers.

“Alright, let’s hope you can do this without fucking up” the Italian huffs

“Aren’t you going to fire me? I have been fucking up all day” Mark asks

“No, you still owe us, now get up” Mark stands “I want you to go around and give people these flyers and if they ask you about what it’s like tell them to come and find out for themselves. Can you do this?”

Mark nods and takes the flyers.

“I won’t fuck up this time~”

Lovino watches Mark stroll away.

‘He is a lot like Antonio… Does he even know what fuck up means?’

The two are in the kitchen when the sound of the bell ringing makes them look up. Antonio peeks out the kitchen and is surprised to see people filling the tables.

“Lovi, look at this” Antonio whispers

Lovino comes over and the two listen to the people talk.

“This place is so cute”

“The decor is so calming”

“The food looks delicious”

The two come back in totally shocked. What did he do?! Antonio jumps when Lovino slaps his ass.

“Get your ass out there and take their orders” he snaps

Antonio grabs a pen and pad then runs out the door. He trying not to trip as he runs around to take everyone’s orders. Lovino runs around the kitchen to make all the orders.

What Did Mark Do!?!?

By the end of the day the two are exhausted. Mark comes through the door while Antonio is cleaning the tables. Despite that he wants to take a long nap Lovino runs out of the kitchen and up to Mark.

“What the Fuck did you do to get so many people to come?!” he practically yells

“I did what you said, I gave out the flyers and told people what it’s like here”

“We did that too but it didn’t work” Antonio says

“Oh I got a Lot of these too”

Mark shuffles though his pocket and pulls out a bunch of pieces of papers with numbers written on them. Lovino takes one and stares at it.

“The females were acting funny too” Mark mumbles

“How old are you?” Lovino asks, suddenly

This has been bothering him since he hired him. After a moment of silence Mark answers.

“17”

‘I hired a minor…’

“Well it’s not too bad” Antonio whispers to Lovino

“Antonio, get the envelope on my desk” Lovino orders

After a moment Antonio walks away and returns a couple minutes later with a white envelope. Lovino takes it and gives it to Mark.

“This s the money you earned working for us. Don’t come back unless we need you”

Mark takes the envelops and gives Lovino the phone numbers.

“Why are you giving me these?” the Italian asks

“I don’t need them and I don’t have a phone” Mark answers “And thank you~”

Mark walks out leaving the two baffled. What teen doesn’t have a phone?

 

Lovino throws the numbers out since neither want or need them.


	3. Brother Tom

Odd One Out

After leaving the café Mark puts the envelope in his pocket and instinctively walks to the park. He sees Kitty sitting on the grass and goes to sit in front of her. It is silent for a little bit until Kitty speaks.

“So, how was your job?” she asks

“I was bad at first but good in the end” Mark answers

“How is your nose feeling?”

Mark wrinkles his nose and frowns.

“It’s better but I still have some of the spices in my nose”

Mark brightens and takes out the envelope.

“Lovino gave me this, it’s payment for my work… minus the ruined tile and broken dishes”

Kitty giggles excessively and Marks cheeks turn red.

“What!” he snaps

“You have so much to learn pup~”

“I’m not a pup!” Mark snaps, the red getting darker

“I know but the way you are you seem like one”

Mark huffs and turns away. He sees Kitty’s mate pushing Almira on a swing with the toddler strapped to his back.

“You should put that away before someone steals it”

Mark jumps and shoves the envelope in his pocket. He looks at Kitty who is staring at him He leans back when she leans forward.

“Mark, are you a wolf or human?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Picked it up when you were talking to the grump”

“Who?”

“Lovino. He is like a grumpy old man for being only 26”

“He seems more, angry to me, he yelled at me every chance he got”

“He seems to hate every man but Antonio”

“Why?”

“Not sure” Kitty says with a shrug

She leans back and holds herself up with her hands on the grass behind her. She looks at her family, Mark does the same Almira wants to go on the slide but is afraid to go up the stairs.

“I should go help” Kitty says standing, she looks down at Mark “You should return to your pack before they send a search party”

At this Mark springs to his feet. He shouts a ‘Thank you’ to Kitty as he runs out of the park and back home.

“His story is definitely going to be an interesting one” Kitty mumbles, walking to the man who is begging for help with his eyes

~

Mark runs back to the forest. First, he puts the envelope in a side pocket of the bag then strips off his clothes and shoves them in the bag then hides it. Shapeshifting is a little painful but he ignores it and runs back to the pack.

Just as he nears someone runs out and slams into him and pins him to the ground. His claws come out but before he does anything a shout stops him.

“WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU!”

“Tom?” Mark asks, looking up at his brother. Claws retracting

“Answer Me” Tom growls, baring his teeth

“I was in town” Mark says quickly

Toms eyes narrow and he glares at him. Mark is trying to slow the rapid pounding of his heart. After what felt like forever Tom huffs and get off him. Mark sits, trying to calm himself down.

“Tom-”

“Don’t even try to make an excuse. I’m here trying to stop our moms from going on a killing spree and you’re playing with the humans”

“I wasn’t playing-”

“NO!”

Tom leans in and sniffs him.

“Do I smell cat on you? you were with a cat!”

“NO! I was just walking around”

Tom continues to stare, knowing there is more.

“Yes, there was a cat but her daughter came to me”

“I got a job did bad then good then kicked out” Mark huffs though his nose “Still can’t get the spices out of my nose”

“That explains why you didn’t know it was me”

“I mostly just walked around and Kitty told me some things that are confusing”

“Who?” Tom questions

“She is the cat who talked to me” Mark looks at Tom, his ears folding back “Is it possible to have a human mate?”

Toms ears fold back as he thinks.

“I’m not sure. I heard some other animals having one but not a wolf”

Mark sighs and stands, Tom does the same.

“Are you going to tell them about what I did?” Mark asks

“Yes”

Immediately Marks head drops.

“But not all of it, but you are definitely going to be in trouble”

Mark brightens. He moves forward and rubs his cheek against Toms.

“Thanks brother~” he chirps

“Don’t get those scents on me!” Tom snaps, turning away

Mark hums in response. Tom turns to go back, flicking Marks nose with his tail. Mark sneezes and trots forward, the two walk back together.

“Looks like they brought back some rabbit” Tom mumble then turns to Mark “Want to share one?”

“Yes!” Mark says, quite loudly

Tom gets a big one for the two and after eating Mark falls asleep after a fun day.


	4. Wolf or Human?

Odd One Out

Mark woke surprisingly later than usual. When he stands, and walks out of his den he can feel the sun shining on his dark fur. The air is cool since it’s autumn but its sunny so most are sunbathing. He goes to his brother, who is also sunbathing, and taps his shoulder with a paw. The older of the two opens one eye and looks at him.

“What?”

“I’m hungry” Mark says

“You slept too long, it’s your own fault” Tom says bluntly

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Mark asks, ears dropping

“You were sleeping so well and you always wake up so early, I thought you needed it, and you seem better”

“What do you mean?”

Mark tilts his head and his ears come up, showing his curiosity. Tom opens both is eyes and lifts his head.

“Well for a while now, you have been waking up and going off where ever and come back late. We are worried about you”

Mark thinks back to what he has been doing. He learned to read and talk like a human. He also made money and bought some clothes for himself, instead of stealing them from campers. He is being so human it almost scares him. he lays beside his brother a sad expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asks

Mark whispers in his ear, so no one else can hear. He tells him everything, including all the clothes he has hidden and his daily visits to town. Tomas silently listens to his baby brother.

“That’s a lot to take in” Tom mumbles

“I know” Marks ears drop “To be honest, I’m scared”

Tom lifts a paw and pats Mark on the shoulder.

“It’s alright. We can sleep together if you want”

Mark brightens and rubs his nose against Toms. Tom immediately pulls away.

“Stop that, we’re not pups” he snaps

Mark licks Toms nose before standing and walking away. Tom huffs, wiping his nose.

‘He will forever be a pup’ he thinks, curling up under the sun

Mark takes a small rabbit and returns to his den to eat. While he does he thinks about everything. Then he remembers something Kitty asked him.

“Mark, are you a wolf or human?”

Mark chuckles.

‘I’m a wolf obviously’ his ears drop ‘Why did she ask that?’ he takes the last bite and while chewing he thinks ‘I have to ask her’

As promised Tom sleeps in Marks den. But Mark can’t sleep. He barely gets any and when morning comes he reluctantly gets out of his den. He bumps Tom to get his attention as they eat. His brother looks at him annoyed.

“I need to go out” Mark whispers

“Why?” Tom asks, also whispering. He can tell something is bothering the younger of the two

“I’ve had something on my mind and I need to ask someone about it” Mark says

“It’s something the cat said, right?”

“Something she asked me. I want to ask her what she means”

“What is it?” Tom asks. Moving closer to Mark

“She asked if I was wolf or human”

“You’re a wolf, why are you confused?” 

“That’s what I want to ask her?

“And you want me to cover for you?” Tom asks

Mark gives him puppy eyes and he sighs. He waves a paw.

“Just go. I’ll take care of it”

Mark smiles and nuzzles him before running out.

“He is going to get himself in a lot of trouble soon” Tom mumbles

Mark runs to the edge of the forest and quickly shapeshifts then pulls on clothes. He quickly runs to the park but he can’t see Kitty. Using his nose, he follows her scent and finds himself standing in front of a house. He knocks on the door and he doesn’t have to wait long before it’s opened.

“Mark, what are you doing here?” Kitty questions

“I want to ask you something”

Kitty has a confused face and lets him in Mark covers his nose as the smell of cat gets stronger.

“What do you want to ask?” she asks

Mark watches as she lets her tail and ears out. Mark nearly gags and Kitty turns to him with a grin.

“If you have a problem you can leave~”

“No, I need to know why you asked me that question?”

Kitty hums in confusion.

“What question?” she asks

“If I was wolf or human”

“Ah”

She walks closer to Mark who steps back.

“It is what it is Mark. You can’t keep going back and forth between here and there”

“But-”

“Does it hurt too change?”

Mark looks down then back up.

“A bit yeah” Mark mumbles

“It will hurt the more you do this. You need to decide”

Mark is silent as he stares at nothing.

“You should go think about it” Kitty says, gesturing to the door

Mark nods and leaves. He slowly walks and finds himself at the park. He goes to the bench he originally sat at and sits. Leaning back and relaxes himself. At first he thinks about it but gradually he Lets all his thoughts go and turn to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas post comments and tell what you think they are Greatly appreciated~


	5. Human Jack

Odd One Out

Jack lets out a sigh as he walks down the street toward home. The teacher made him stay behind to clean up a mess he didn’t make stupid Noa! Blaming him for his mistakes.

He looks up as he walks through the park. With autumn here, the days are shorter and it’s already dark outside. He bites his lip, gripping his bag tighter, and he walks faster an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
~

Mark sighs, the night air feeling good on his skin. Then a scent drifts to his nose. He opens his eyes and sits up, taking another sniff. He licks his lips and stands. Looking around for the source of this wonderful scent. His eyes land on a human who is quickly walking through the park.

‘I don’t eat human but I want this one’

Mark stands, quickly and quietly walks up behind the human. He can feel his wolf instincts kicking in.

‘I must have him’

Jack freezes when he hears something behind him. A pair of arms wrap around his waist and he feels hot breath on the back of his neck.

Mark has them, in his grasp. He presses his nose in the humans’ hair and takes a big sniff. Wow it’s Amazing! Something hits his foot and he looks down to see they dropped their bag. He sticks out his tongue and licks their neck. The taste isn’t like anything he had before!

Mark can feel the human shaking. No doubt scared, it’s also whimpering. He moves an arm up to hold its chest and bring it closer. Drool is already coming from his mouth. He opens it to take a bite from the shoulder, but pauses when something wet drops om his arm. Then another and another.

Curious. Mark pulls back and turns the human around. Blue eyes look up at him, he can see the blood veins in his eyes, their cheeks are dark red and have tear stains. Mark lifts a hand and wipes a tear away and stares at the clear thing on his finger.

The human lets out a sob, gaining Marks attention. He stares as their face. The tear stains don’t suit them, and they look terrified.

‘I wonder what his smile looks like?’

Mark blinks. Confused at his own thought. He removes his arms and steps back. The human looks confused. This is too much, Mark turns on his heel and runs as fast as he can home.  
~  
Jack stares at the man as he runs away. When he is out of sight Jack wipes his face, and grabs his bag, then runs home.

He slams the door open and drops his bag. His whole body is shaking too much, he manages to get to the living room and throw himself on the couch and curls up, crying his eyes out.

Jacks mother, (Caitlyn) who is in the kitchen. Puts down the spoon she is holding and dashes to the room, and Jack. She sits next to him and pets his head.

“What’s the matter sweety?” she murmurs, softly

Jack slowly looks up and with a trembling voice says.

“I-I, I almost died!”

This shocks Caitlyn. Jack wraps his arms around her stomach and cries harder. She picks him up and hugs him, rubbing circles on his back.

“If it’s alright, can you tell me what happened?”

Jack nods, leaning back to look at his mother. He wipes his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“I wa-was walking h-home a-and I was in the pa-park. Something di-didn’t feel right I-I wanted to get ho-home fast!” Jack sniffles “Bu-but someone came up be-behind me th-they grabbed me a-and smelled m-my hair a-and licked my neck” immediately he puts a hand on his neck, he can feel the saliva “I-I don’t know why but he turned me to look at me, he just stared and ran off” he sniffles again “I grabbed my bag and ran home”

Jack takes a shuddering breath ad looks at his mother.

“Mama, I’m scared. what if he comes back for me?”

She kisses him on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll call the police and you can stay home tomorrow if you’d like?”

Jack nods, burying his face back in her neck. Caitlyn reaches behind herself to grab the phone and call the police. When they arrive they ask Jack a bunch of questions. He answers them as best he can hut can’t give a good description of his assaulter. Jack is told to stay home for a few days and his mother will take care of him. He nods and is glad to curl up in bed and drift to sleep.  
~

Mark is in his den, paws covering his eyes. Tom can smell how upset he is and lays beside him.

“What’s wrong Mark?” Tom asks in a low tone

“I made a human cry” Man mumbles

Tom blinks, not seeing the problem.

“Ok, anything else?”

“I was going to eat them”

“There’s nothing wrong with that” Tom says in his normal tone

Mark instantly stands and looks down at Tom.

“You don’t understand!” Mark snaps “I was going to eat him ‘cause he smelled delicious but when I saw him crying I ran away”

“So, what’s bothering you so much?” Tom asks calmly

“I-I-I don’t know” Mark mumbles

He lays down again and closes his eyes, with his chin on his paws. It is silent until Tom remembers something.

“Did the cat say something bad to you?” he asks

Mark opens his eyes and looks at Tom.

“No, she asked a question and I am having trouble figuring out what it means”

“Hm, what’s the question?” Tom asks, moving closer to Mark

“She asked if I was a wolf or human”

Tom opens his mouth to speak but Mark interrupts.

“I’m a wolf but I like being around humans”

“You need to choose which you want to be” Tom murmurs

“But I can’t” Mark cries, bringing his paws up and pulling at the fur on his head

Tom huffs and turns so he is facing Mark directly.

“Mark think about where you want to spend the rest of your life”

“Rest of my life?”

“We live long lives but we’re not immortal” Tom lays beside him again “This would be easier if you had a mate” he mumbles

“How did you find yours?” Mark asks

“She smelled really good and after we talked we declared each other as mates”

Something clicks in Marks mind and he stands.

“I need to go”

Before he can run off Tom bites his nape and pulls him back down. Marks whines as he lays down.

“Not tonight. Now go to sleep” Tom scolds

Mark huffs, snuggling in his den. Before drifting off all he can think of is the crying blue eyed human.

‘I want to see him smile’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! new character and an interesting twist. probably my favorite chapter~
> 
> BTW Mark doesn't realize Jack is male.


	6. Human Mate?

Odd One Out

Mark wakes when the smell of food drifts to his nose. He groggily rubs the sleep from his eyes and crawls out of his den. He is pleased to see Tom coming toward him with a big chuck of deer in his mouth.

“Mornin’ Tom” Mark says, still a little sleepy

Tom sets the meat down between them and licks his lips.

“It’s almost mid-day”

“Oh… So, what are we doing today?”

“Preparing for the winter hibernation” Tom replies

The two lay down with the food between them, taking bites as they talk.

“Ugh, I hate the winter hibernation” Mark groans

“Why? It’s-”

“It’s just us sitting around doing nothing with more food than we should eat in our stomachs” Mark says interrupting Tom

Tom is silent as he ponders Marks words. He does have a point. Tom himself thinks it’s quite boring.

“I want to feel the fluffy white snow under my paws and run between the trees without the leaves blocking the way” Marks voice breaks Tom from his thoughts

‘He is still like a pup’ Tom thinks

“I understand Mark but we aren’t meant to be in the snow”

“What do you mean?” Mark asks and Tom sighs

“Haven’t you notices everyone has dark fur?” Tom asks

Mark looks around and it’s true. Everyone has dark fur. He looks at Tom confused.

“We would come here for the warm seasons and when it got cold we would go back home”

“So why stay here?” Mark asks

“Because of you” Tom answers

“Me?”

“You’re often leaving and no one knows where you are. We don’t want to leave and when you come back no one is here…”

“So, if I stopped running off then we could go?” Mark asks

“That’s the plan” Tom answers

Mark is quiet as he thinks. He stands and looks at Tom who has a confused expression.

“I need to check something” he says

“Alright, just come back before the moon rises” Tom says with a small nod

Mark nods and runs off. He turns to a human and pulls on his clothes. He runs to the house and he can smell Kitty inside. He pounds the door. Kitty yanks the door open looking angry.

“What do you want?” she grumbles

“I need your help” Mark says

Kitty relaxes but still looks annoyed.

“With what?”

“I think I have a human mate” Mark states

Kitty is quiet and stares at him. she steps aside and Mark enters. He follows her to the living room where the two sit.

“What makes you think this?” Kitty asks

“I almost ate a human…”

“Almost?”

“Yeah he smelled Amazing and I wanted it. But when I saw them crying I ran away”

Kitty straightens and gives a small smile.

“Oh, so you’re the one who assaulted the teenager”

“What?”

“There is a story going around that a tall man with black hair and brown eyes assaulted a teenager on his way home from school”

“I didn’t assault him!”

“In his eyes, you did” Kitty says her smile getting bigger

“I need to apologize” Mark says

Kitty blinks and stares.

“You’re very strange” she mumbles

Mark opens his mouth but she continues.

“Why do you want to apologize. He is most likely too afraid to even look at you”

“I know but after hearing how my brother found his mate and you having a human mate… I-I think it might be him”

Kitty stares at Mark. His checks are red and he is twiddling his thumbs. When she doesn’t say anything, Mark saddens.

“I’m being stupid ar-”

“I’ll help you”

“What?” Mark says confused

“It’s a stretch and it will be a while before he trusts you”

“But there is a chance and I will do whatever it takes. Even if being just friends is enough” Mark says excitedly

“Alright, you can talk and I’m guessing read too?”

“Yes. I can read the menu at Mi amor” Mark wrinkles his nose wondering if he said that right

“That’s great” Kitty says grinning “And most if it is in Italian”

“Ita-what?”

“Can you write?” Kitty asks

When Mark doesn’t say anything, she sighs.

“You don’t need to write just hide behind a tree and talk to him”

“It’s a boy?” Mark asks

“Yes a 16-year-old male” Kitty replies

“Can I really have a male human mate?” Mark asks, nervously

“Anything is possible in life”

“If you say so” Mark mumbles


	7. Apologize

Odd One Out

*Several days later*

“Are you sure you can do this?” Caitlyn asks

Jack looks at his mother. She is watching him, her face filled with worry.

“Yeah ma, I can do this” Jack says, trying to reassure her… and himself

She walks over and hugs him and he returns it. She pulls back and kisses him on the forehead.

“Be careful sweetie” she murmurs and Jack nods

Jack takes a deep breath and leaves the house. At first the walk is calm but when he arrives at the park the nervousness returns. He had pushed it away but now it’s stronger. It helps that there are people there. Morning joggers and those who like to get out early. He hides his fear as he walks. Something happens when he walks near the grove. A small pebble hits his arm and he freezes, then glances at the trees.

‘What was that?’ he thinks confused

“Excuse me?” a timid voice comes from the trees

Jack blinks. What? He looks around but no one seems to be paying attention.

“Can I talk to you, please?” the voice asks

“I must be going insane” Jack mumbles, putting a hand on his forehead

“You’re not, I just want to say something and all you have to do is listen”

“Why don’t you come out first” Jack says, turning to fully face the trees

“I know you don’t want to see me, just listen and then I’ll go”

Jack sighs through his nose and grips the straps of his bag.

“Alright but make it quick I need to get to school”

“Remember that guy you met a few days ago?” the other asks

“Yeah?”

“Well, I want to say I’m sorry”

Jack blinks. Wait that means…

“I just want you to know I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself and I hurt you so, I’m sorry”

Jack can feel himself shaking and there are tears in his eyes.

‘He came back for me!’

His brain is saying Run but his body isn’t listening. Why won’t it listen! Because he is, apologizing?

The sound of crunching leaves breaks him from the huge storm that’s going on in his head. His feet are moving before he realizes it. Not too far in, he sees a tree that is wide and tall enough for a person to hide behind. Finally getting control of his body, he turns to leave but stops at the sound of sniffling and hiccupping.

‘It can’t be…’

Taking a deep breath, he looks around the tree, then down. On the ground is a boy with black hair curled up against the tree. his shoulders are shaking and the sound of crying is definitely coming from him. Jack opens his mouth to say something but he looks up. His cheeks are red and stained with tears. From what he could see his eyes are brown with slightly tanned skin.

‘It’s him!’

Jack startles and steps back when he stands. The boy turns and starts walking away.

“Where are you going?” Jack asks without thinking

“Home, I know you don’t want to be near me. After this you will never see me again”

After that he disappears amongst the trees. Jack feels something in his chest, like this is a missed opportunity.

“Wait! Come back!” he shouts

Nothing, the mystery boy is gone. He should feel happy, so, why isn’t he? For one, he apologized and two he was crying. But why was he crying? So many questions.

His phone vibrates and he takes it out. 7:35.

“Shit, I’m going to be late!” he yells

He turs and runs out of the grove, but stops when he hears a voice.

“What’s school like?”

Jack turns his head and peeking out from the first tree is the mystery boy.

‘I can’t deal with this now’

“Come with me!” he shouts

Then takes off toward the school. It isn’t until he gets to the front gate that it dawns on him, he looks behind him. There, quite a distance away is the mystery boy. At the moment, he looks confused. Jack shakes his head and he walk to the door. He can tell he boy is close and doesn’t want to keep calling him mystery boy.

“I’m Jack, you?”

“Mark” he says

Jack sighs and enters the building. It’s all empty, everyone is in class. As Jack is walking he doesn’t hear Mark walking until.

“Wow! This is what a school looks like”

Jack blinks and looks at Mark. He is looking around in total awe. Jack mentally laughs and trots to his locker. Mark is too busy looking at everything. At his locker, Jack opens it and puts in his bag and takes out what he needs. The bell rings and the hall is filled with students. Some greet him but most ignore him. He closes his locker and turns only to be shoved into it. He looks up and dark brown eyes glare at him.

“So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence” 

“Noa. I-”

“Your story is all over town, it’s funny how easily you get scared” the German male taunts

Jack opens his mouth to reply but is shoved against the lockers again. By now the hall is empty save those who skip class or those who want to see what will happen next. They are all bystanders. Noa holds Jack against the lockers with one hand the other a fist.

“Let me make up for that time you were away” he murmurs with a smirk.

He pulls his fist back and Jack squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for it to hit his face, but it doesn’t. Confused he peeks though one eye. He sees someone standing behind Noa. He opens his eyes to see who, its Mark. Then he feels it, pure ferocity is coming from him and he is glaring fiercely at Noa while holding his arm.

“You’re not worth spending my time on” Noa says pulling his arm from Marks grip and shoves his hands in his pockets.

He would never admit it but this boy terrifies him.

Marks furious gaze follows him until he turns the corner and is out of sight. Jack is trembling, fearing Mark will turn this on him. But to everyone’s surprise he brightens as soon as Noa is out of sight. He turns to Jack with a bright smile all evidence of his earlier ferocity gone. Mark notices Jacks wide eyes and, shaking. Mark frowns, the feeling of sadness coming from him.

“Did I do wrong?” Mark asks

Jack blinks and shakes his head.

“N-No, you, were great!” Jack says happily

Mark moves away and Jack punches himself away from the lockers. Mark steps further away. But Jack grabs his shirt and pulls him closer.

“Please keep doing that”

“Doing what?” Mark asks

“Keep Noa away from me” Jack replies

“Noa, does he hurt you a lot?”

“Kind of, he is the school bully”

“Alright, I won’t let him hurt you anymore” Mark says looking right into Jacks eyes

“That’s a big promise to make” Jack says

“Ok I promise Noa won’t hurt you anymore” Mark says and grins still looking at Jack

Jack blinks not sure if Mark will keep that promise. He turns and walks to his class when he opens the door everyone turns to them. The teacher is in the process of writing on the board.

“Jack! I heard you were returning, it’s good to see you are better” the man says cheerfully

Jack nods with a smile.

“Who is the boy behind you?” the teacher asks

“Um-”

“Mark Fishbach” Mark says nodding at the teacher with a bright grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I had this but I changed things around a bit~  
> Hope you like it an comments will be Loved~  
> Noa is a character of mine. Any rhyme or relation to anyone is untrue. He belongs to me and me alone


	8. School

Odd One Out

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Mark” the man says returning the grin

“I’m Mr. Evans” he says

“Are you a new student?” he asks

“Yes?” Mark says slowly, making it sound like a question

“Can you show me your schedule?”

Mark blinks his face showing confusion. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Hm” Mr. Evans scratches is chin “Jack take your seat” he says and Jack quickly runs to his seat. Mark goes to follow but stops when the teacher holds up a hand

“Arthur, take Mark to the principal’s office please?” he asks looks at a blond hair, green eyed student

Arthur nods and stands. Mark lets out a small whine as Arthur leads him out of the room. He stares at Jack until the door is shut. The two walk through the hall silently. Mark has his head down as he walks behind Arthur.

Arthur glanced behind him. he can feel the sadness coming off him in waves. It makes him uncomfortable.

“You really like him, don’t you?” he asks

Mark looks up with a nod.

“I do but he is still afraid of me” Mark mumbles

“And you’re trying to change that?”

“Yes, but I don’t know how” Mark says

Arthur stops and turns to Mark.

“Be careful around him wolf, humans are fragile to you and if you hurt him you will pay dearly” Arthur hisses leaning close to Mark

“I know that, if things don’t turn out I will leave” Mark whispers back

“Good” Arthur turns to the door “We’re here”

Mark nods and walks over and opens it. Inside is a woman behind a desk. With different piles of paper and a computer. She turns to Mark upon his entrance.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“I need a schedule” Mark says

She stares at him and Arthur on the other side of the doorway face palms. He opens the door and walk in to stand beside Mark.

“He wants to be a student and needs a schedule” Arthur says

Her brown eyes flash green for a second and she nods.

“Preferably the same as Sean’s so he can help Mark around the school” Arthur says

She hums while typing on her computer. She gives him papers to sign, which Arthur does for him. He does a lot of things before he is handed a piece of paper.

“Here is you schedule, same as Mr. McLoughlin’s he will help you around the school and show you everything you need”

The bell rings and she smiles.

“Go on, get to your next class” she says waving them out of the room

Mark giggles happily with the paper in hand. They quickly reach the class and Arthur goes to get his bag and leave. Mark looks around confused. He walks to Mr. Evans who is sitting at his desk.

“Where’s Jack?” he asks

Mr. Evans looks at him and Mark holds out the schedule.

“Second floor the room shouldn’t be hard to find”

Mark nods and trots away.

~

Jack has his back pressed against the lockers. He only went to get his books, and now here he is Noa pressing him against the lockers books scattered across the floor.

‘Mark lied, he broke his promise’ Jack thinks

Noa knees him in the stomach, instead of falling Noa holds him up.

“Now that your puppy isn’t following you, I can do what I want with you” Noa growls

The hallway is filled with students. None help him or even look at them. Mark walks until familiar scents reach his nose and immediately fills him with anger.

“Noa” he growls

Intimately anyone nearby run off to where they want. Allowing Mark to walk toward a trembling and injured Jack with Noa holding him against the lockers with his forearm. The two look at him Mark growls and Noa moves away and runs off. Upon release Jack slides to the floor. Mark is quickly kneeling in front of him.

“Jack, are you ok?” he asks, voice filled with concern

Jack looks up and Marks breath hitches at a bruise forming on his right cheek

“No, I’m’ far from okay” Jack mumbles

Mark opens his mouth to speak but Jack does first.

“You lied”

Mark looks at him confused. He reaches out but Jack slaps his hand away. He collects his books and stands, Mark doing the same.

“You said you were supposed to keep him away from me and protect me, but you didn’t and now look at me”

“I’m sorry Jack I-”

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuses, just go away I don’t ever want to see you again” Jack says turning away

Mark is close to tears he drops what he is holding and turns on his heal, running away while holding back the tears threatening to spill. When the sound of Marks footsteps fades Jack turns to make his way to the nurses’ office but a paper on the floor catches his eye. He picks it up with the intent to throw it out. Instead his heart drops seeing what it is.

Student: Fishbach, Mark

“Well I fucked up, big time” Jack mumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my before Halloween gift.
> 
> Comments are appreciated~


	9. Come Back Friend

Odd One Out

Jack lets out a big sigh. He puts all his books in his locker and limps to the nurses’ office, the paper still in hand. He knocks on the door before walking in. Clair looks up as he does.

“Oh my, Jack” she pats a nearby seat 

Jack sits, and she starts patching him up.

At first, it’s silent until Clair breaks it.

“Can you tell me what is bothering you?” her kind voice asks

“Yeah… I fucked up?” He mumbles

“I’ll excuse your language. May I ask what happened?”

Jack holds up the schedule. She hums taking it.

“I know about this, so what is ailing you?”

“He said he would protect me, after this happened I thought he lied but when I saw this I realized he became a student with the same schedule as mine that’s why he wasn’t there”

Clair is silent, taking his words in.

“I yelled at him and said I never waned to see him again…” Jack finishes

“I see, do you understand the amount of power you have over him?” she asks

“What power?” Jack asks, confused

“He became a student for you, he has the same schedule as you, he will be with you all day for a whole week”

Jack feels like his heart is being squeezed, now seeing how tight a leash he had on Mark. 

“If he comes back, you should apologize” she says, giving the schedule back

“If?” 

“Well going by what you said to him, he might drop out”

“But he just became a student!”

“He worked hard to see you everyday, but you said you never wanted to see him”

Jack looks at the schedule with wide eyes. Mark followed him like a loyal dog, and in return Jack yelled at him and threw him away.

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, knowing the rest of the day is going to be shit. The bell rings and Clair looks at him with a smile and gently pats his check.

“You should get to class” she says

Jack nods and reluctantly stands.

~

Jack walks into class alone. It is obvious Mark became a student for him. Both teachers and students know this. In almost every class a seat had been made for Mark. Jack has a difficult time concentrating when there is an empty seat next to him.

Mark isn’t seen anywhere for the rest of the day. 

The schedule is practically burning a hole in Jacks pocket. 

When the last bell rings, he throws everything in his locker, not bothering to take the homework. He runs out to the first place he met and reconciled with Mark. The park doesn’t have many people. Jack walks around, looking at every person, hopping one of them is Mark. He sighs sitting on a bench.

“Mark please come back, please…”

~

Tom is surprised to see Mark walk in and even from a distance he can tell the younger is upset. Mark walks slowly head, bowed. He doesn’t say anything and walks to his den. Tom is quick to follow. Mark lays in his usual thinking position.

“Mark, what happed?” Tom asks

“It’s nothing, leave me alone” Mark mumbles

“Mark…”

Tom wants to comfort him, but he knows Mark needs to be alone now, he will talk when he is ready.

Mark has his eyes closed as he remembers. He was crying all the way here and people stared but he doesn’t care. Jack thinks he is a liar, he never wants to see him again.

‘He hates me, maybe I should leave’ Mark thinks

His ears are presses against his head. He sighs sadly at the thought of leaving. Tom walks in and lays next to him. Mark is glad his brother is there, it makes him feel better. Tom touches Marks check with his nose. Mark opens his eyes and looks at him.

“I don’t know what to do” Mark murmurs

“About what?” Tom asks

“Well I think I-”

Mark stops realizing what he is about to say. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he is about to say.

“I think I might have found my mate” he whispers in Toms ear

Toms eyes widen and struggles not to yell something.

“Are you sure?” Tom whispers in Marks ear

“They smelled amazing and I almost ate them” Mark replies

It takes a moment for Tom to remember what Mark said before.

“The human?” Tom asks

Mark nods and goes back to his thinking position.

“Then why did you come back?” Tom asks

“’Cause he hates me and doesn’t want to see me again”

Again, Tom is confused. One can wolves have a human mate? Mark had already asked that. Second a male human mate. More confusion. Now Tom understands why his brother is upset.

“Sorry, but I don’t know what to tell you”

“I know” Mark mumbles

Tom shuffles closer to Mark and, Mark smiles. They stay like this until the smell of food reaches their noses. the brothers get up and eat then return to Marks den.

~

Jack walks home mind filled with dread. He doesn’t say anything to his mother and goes straight to his room, skipping dinner and staying there. After getting ready for bed Jack looks out his window.

“Mark, I don’t know if you can hear me but, please come back to school”

Jack sighs sadly and closes the window then walks to his bed. He crawls under the covers and closes his eyes. He silently hopes that he didn’t ruin the first friendship he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can call this a gift from me.
> 
> See you all in 2018!


	10. Friend is Back

Odd One Out

The morning sun shins though Jacks window and he opens his eyes. He groans and sits up. He rubs his eyes and slowly gets out of bed. He is surprised he got any sleep considering how disheveled his mind is.

He trudges to the bathroom to prepare for morning. Then goes to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

Caitlyn watches her son make a bowl of cereal then sit at the small table. She lets out a sigh and continues to eat her eggs. After a couple minute of silence, she breaks it.

“Sean, please tell me what’s wrong” she says

Jack flinches at the use of his real name.

“I’m sorry Ma” Jack takes a beet breath “I messed up”

“What happened?” she asks

“I made a friend he said he would protect me, but he didn’t, and I yelled at him and called him a liar” jack sighs “He became a student for me, after he ran away he wasn’t anywhere”

Jack buries his face in his hands “I ruined my first friendship”

Caitlyn pulls him into a hug and starts rubbing circles in his back.

“I’m sure you can fix it” she murmurs

“I told him I didn’t want to see him again, and he will drop out because of me” Jack cries

Caitlyn bites her lip not sure what to say. She pulls him away and smiles.

“Things will work out” she says running her fingers though his hair then kisses him on the forehead

Jack gives a small smile and finishes his breakfast. He grabs his bag and walks to the door, Caitlyn following.

“Bye Ma” he says

“Hope for the best” she says

Jack nods and leaves, He jogs to the park with hope. He walks to the bench, no one there he walks out still looking at everyone.

~

Upon arriving at school, the halls are empty, and he runs to his locker. Still nothing. He sighs hope gone. He exchanges his things, then closes it and rests his forehead on it.

‘Why am I here?’

“Jack?”

Jacks eyes snap open and he spins around. He stares at Marks confused face.

“Ma-Mark” Jack stutters

Mark hums with a smile.

“Did you come to drop out?” Jack asks

“No”

“Then why-”

“You asked me and now I’m here”

Marks smile turns to a frown when tears stream down Jacks face.

“Ja-”

Mark is cut off when Jack drops his stuff and, hugs him. Jack grips the front of Marks shirt and cries into it. After a moment Mark wraps his arms around Jack and pulls him closer.

“I’m so sorry Mark, you’re not a liar and didn’t break your promise” Jack says though tears and hiccups “Please stay and be my friend”

“Alright” Mark mumbles

They stay still until the bell rigs and Jack jumps away, back hitting the locker. He wipes his eyes as students flow out of the rooms. Mark helps Jack collect his books. When they are up Jack looks at Mark but he an angry expression and looking at something. He looks over and its Noa making his way over. Students, move out of his way.

“Seems your puppy is back” he says

“I’m not a puppy, I’m his friend, so stay away from Jack” Mark says though gritted teeth

“You’re his dog then?” Noa asks

Mark bristles, anger coming off him in waves. Anyone watching runs off and Noa himself is trying to his best to hold back his fear.

“What is going on here!”

Mark immediately calms and the three turn to the history teacher.

“Nothing Mrs. Hails” Noa says

Jack nods in agreement, Mark remains silent. He can smell jackrabbit coming from her. Noa walks way and, Jack pulls Mark in another direction. Mark and Mrs. Hails keep eye contact until they turn the corner.

The two walk to the stairs. Both in silence. 

“Are you ok?” Jack asks

It is silent as they walk up and down the hall.

“Jackrabbit” Mark mumbles

“Huh?”

Mark opens the door to the room. The woman inside is Very unhappy.

“You two, take your desks” she orders

Jack bolts to his desk and Mark sits in the one beside him.

“Sean Mark, Detention” she says then returns to teaching

Jack is happy the desk next to his isn’t vacant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this~
> 
> Does anyone notice Mark has not had physical contact with anyone but Jack?  
> Those who do and tell me something from Canada I will use their name in the next part~
> 
> Noa, Mr.Hails - MINE


	11. Lunch

Odd One Out

“Sean, pay attention!” Mr. Brown snaps

Jack snaps out of his day dream and focusses on the lesson.

“Sorry sir” Jack mumbles

The man sighs and continues.

The rest of the class goes by smoothly. When the bell rings, students file out the room. As Jack collects his books he can feel Mark staring at him.

“Mark?” Jack says looking at Mark in confusion

“Sean?” Mark mumbles

Jack stands, and Mark follows him out of the room.

“Yeah, my real name but I prefer Jack” Jack says

Mark is quiet until Jack reaches his locker. He puts all his books away and takes out his wallet. When he looks at Mark he is shocked to see him frowning, a look of hurt on his face.

“Ma-Mark” Jack stutters

“You lied” Mark mumbles

Jack swallows, knowing he is right.

“I know my real name is, Seán William McLoughlin But I prefer being called Jack”

Silence. Jack watches Mark, wondering what he will do.

“Mark Edward Fischbach” Mark says

“Huh?” Jack says baffled

“My full name, you told me yours, I tell you mine~” Mark say with a bright smile

It takes a minute for Jack to get over his shock. When he does he shakes his head and smiles.

“Come on, time for lunch” Jack says

Mark blinks and follows Jack. Upon entering the cafeteria, he covers his ears.

“So loud”

“It’s always like this, don’t worry you will get used to it” Jack says

Mark lets out a small whine and follows Jack to the line.

“What do you want?” Jack asks

Marks head is spinning. Loud, weird smells and words he doesn’t understand.

“Mark!” Jack cries when Mark falls to his knees. Jack bends down holding Marks shoulder, he can see Mark won’t be getting up. He gets behind him and wrapping his arms around Marks torso and pulls him up.

“Come on Mark lets go”

Jack grunts pulling Mark up is hard since the boy is heavier than he thought. Mark shakily gets to his feet and Jack leads him out. He thinks and takes him to the nurse’s office. Clair isn’t there, so he plops Mark in a chair and sits beside him.

“Mark what happened?” Jack asks

Mark doesn’t answer but leans more on Jack, who puts a hand on the chair next to him as not to fall over. Jack looks up when the door opens and Clair walks in. an expression of surprise comes when she sees the two.

“Jack, Mark, I didn’t expect to see you two here” she says then sits in her chair

“Mark fell in the cafeteria” Jack says

“Mark, can you explain what happened” Clair asks

Mark doesn’t answer but startles Jack by laying on his lap.

Jack looks at Clair eyes begging for help. She smiles.

“He seems to really like you” she murmurs

Jack shakes head and hold his arms up to stay away from him. 

“Is it really that bad” Clair asks

Jack swallows and looks at Mark who is smiling

“No, its just…awkward” Jack mumbles

Mark sits up and moves a chair over. His face is blank, devoid of any emotion.

Clair stands and kneels in front of Mark.

“Mark, will you answer my questions?” she asks

Mark nods.

Clair stands and walks back to her chair.

“Alright, what happened in the cafeteria?”

“So loud, so many smells and words I don’t know” he replies

Clair nods and writes on a pad of paper.

“You were home schooled?”

Mark shakes his head.

“No, learned on my own”

This surprises both. Clair writes again.

“Family?”

“Older brother, two moms, dad killed” Mark says

“Oh my” Clair mumbles

She looks at Jack “Jack, you should go get some lunch” she says

Jack stands and looks at Clair with narrow eyes 

“”But-”

Clair holds up a hand and gestures to the door.

Jack huffs and stomps out, slamming the door behind him. Mark watches him go. Jack takes deep breaths to calm himself as he walks back to the cafeteria.

Clair looks at Mark with a smile.

“I’m sure you can see he is worried about you” she says

“Never imagined he would worry about me” Mark says “Especially after what I’ve done”

“What do you mean?” Clair asks

“I didn’t mean to hurt him or scare him” Marks says staring at the wall with a far-off look

Clair’s eyes widen as she realizes what happened.

“It was you!” she yells

“I apologized, and he brought me here”

Mark looks at her with sharp eyes.

“I Promised to protect him, no matter what”

Clair calms, seeing the determination in Marks eyes.

“Make sure I don’t find him here again” Clair says

Mark nods and gives a bright smile. He stands and runs out.

“Protect him mighty wolf” Clair murmurs


	12. To Gym

Odd One Out

Mark is smiling as he runs down the hall and into the cafeteria.

The sounds, smells and words hit him like a freight train. He ignores them and sniffs. It’s hard and he gags, but he finds Jacks scent and walks to it.

He frowns seeing Jack sitting at a table alone with a slice of pizza and only one bite taken from it. Mark smiles sitting in front of him and picking up the pizza and taking a bite. Jack looks up eyes widening upon seeing Mark.

Mark is shocked to see sauce and toppings on Jacks face and in his hair. He puts the pizza down.

“Jack…” Mark mumbles

Mark slams his hands on the table, startling Jack, and gaining attention. He turns and glares daggers at every student letting the feeling of pure fury come from him.

“NEVER AGAIN!” he yells eyes looking at everyone “Never shall anyone lay a hand on Jack, if you do you will answer to me!” he snaps pointing at himself

Normally people would laugh at this. But these humans can tell Mark is serious and will do what ever it takes to protect Jack. Anyone looking at him turns away not wanting to anger him. Mark huffs and sits. Jack swallows, the fury still coming from him. Mark takes deep breaths to calm himself.

“You really do mean it” Jack mumbles

“Of course, I do~” Mark murmurs giving a big smile and picking up a napkin to clean his face.

Jack sniffs and covers his face. But it’s too late, he is both crying and has a blush covering his face and ears.

Mark moves so he is sitting next to Jack and wraps an arm around him.

“Blush and cry as much as you can, nothing will make me leave your side” Mark murmurs in Jack ear, while cleaning up Jack.

The lunch bell rings ruining the sweet moment. Mark pouts and watches Jack eat the pizza as fast as he can.

“Come, we have class” Jack says standing

Mark nods and follows Jack as he throws out the plate then runs to his locker. He takes out the books he needs then closes it. As he walks down the hall he sees the ones who would normally trip him and laugh, look at him then run away. What he doesn’t know is as they ready themselves Mark glareing at them. He. smiles brightly at Jack.

At the door Jack sighs preparing himself. A hand on his shoulder calms him. He goes in and looks at the man at the front, he whispers a quick ‘Sorry’ before going to his table. Mark goes to follow but Mr. Jackson holds up a hand to stop him.

“Fischbach, right?” he says, confusing Mark

“Yes?”

Mr. Jackson picks up a paper from his desk.

“Cathy would be a good partner” he says

Cathy raises her hand with a bright smile.

“But I want to be with Jack” Mark says

“You made quite a scene in the cafeteria, but I will not allow you to influence my teaching” Mr. Jackson says, his steel blue eye looking down at him.

It’s faint but Mark can smell Doberman from him. He nods and goes to sit beside Cathy

“Alright, turn to page 15”

“Um I don’t have a book” Mark says

“Here, take this one” Cathy says giving him a book

“Thanks” Mark says, taking the book

He opens it and reads while listening to the teacher. At one point he feels something touch his knee and looks down to see Cathy brushing her knee against his to which he moves away. She nudges her high heel against his shoe, moving away more. When attempting to put her hand on his Mark stands and steps away.

“What is it Fischbach?” Mr. Jackson asks

“Cathy keeps trying to touch me” Mark says

“Cathy?”

“No, I haven’t” she says

Mark huffs walking past everyone and out the room. He leans on the wall across the door and even as the lesson continues he listens and reads the book until the bell rings. As the students leave Mr. Jackson stops Cathy.

“Cathy, I know you’re a good student but please don’t make the new student uncomfortable”

“But I-”

“I know you did something and tomorrow Mark is switching with Darwin, Am I clear?”

“Yes sir…” Cathy says before walking out.

As Jack walks to his next class he sees Mark walk into his peripheral.

“You look happy”

“I am, being around you makes me happy~” Mark chirps

Jack feels his face get hot. “Ok, thanks”

“You’re Welcome” Mark says, with a soft smile

In the next class the teacher gives Mark a text book.

“Read through chapters 1- 5 and, that should bring you up to speed” they say, and he sits in the empty seat beside Jack. Mark does as told and reads while listening. When the bell rings everyone leaves. Mark stops Jack at his locker as he prepares for his next class.

“Jack, can you help me?” Mark asks

“Sure, go ahead”

“What are all these letters?” Mark asks holding out the textbook

“What, how do you not know this?” Jack asks

“I know the math for money but not this”

Jack thinks but can’t think of anything.

“Leave your books here, it’s time for gym” Jack says

Mark puts his books in Jack’s locker and follows him to another room. Its big and has lines painted on the ground. It makes Mark think of a training area. Jack tugs his shirt bringing him to doors he pushes them open and walks in to see other boys changing to different clothes.

“W-What is this?” he asks

“Boys changing room, we change into clothes that are easier to move in” Jack says

He goes to a locker and uses the combination to opens it. Mark watches as Jack takes out a bag and sets it down on the bench behind him. Jack takes off his shirt revealing bruises and cuts then takes a shirt from the bag putting it on and his shirt in the bag.

He does this with his pants. switching his pants with a pair of long shorts covering more bruises. Lastly, he changes his shoes with a pair of durable sneakers. Picking up the bag he looks up ready to put it back but sees Mark staring at him with a blank face. He uses the bag to cover his red face.

Mark saw him naked! Another thing dawns on him, the room it silent. No laughing or jabs at his appearance. He looks around. They are changing and leaving when done. Did Marks statement in the cafeteria do more than he thought?

“Mark why haven’t you changed?” Jack asks

“Nothing to change into” Mark replies

Right, nowhere to put his books or clothes. Think Jack, think… OH! He rummages though the bag and takes out a pair of shorts.

“Here, wear these” Jacks says “They may be a bit small but its the best I can do”

Mark takes them and removes his shoes and pants then puts on the shorts. He looks at Jack who has wide eyes.

“Jack?”

Jack shakes his head and smiles. “Its nothing”

Mark nods as Jack is putting the bag in the locker Mark puts his socks in making him bare footed.

“Mark…”

“I’ll be fine, don’t want to slip~” Mark chirps

Jack sighs, closing the locker and the two walk out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally on FFN. I am seeing what would happen if I post it here.


End file.
